1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to storage devices, and more particularly to apparatus for storing articles of jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems associated with neatly storing and arranging pieces of jewelry are well known. Many persons are not satisfied with merely placing their jewelry in a box or drawer.
To solve the jewelry storage problem, various types of storage devices have been developed to hold and display rings, necklaces, and other personal articles. Examples of such storage devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 715,563; 4,264,013; and 4,420,084. The garment rack of the U.S. Pat. No. 715,563 patent is specifically designed for use with clothing and umbrellas. The jewelry holder of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,013 patent is limited in that it is incapable of holding ladies' earrings. On the other hand, the holding device of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,084 is restricted to the storage of earrings. Known jewelry holders are further handicapped in that they are not particularly attractive as permanent additions to a person's room.
Thus, a need exists for a holder that is capable of storing a wider variety of jewelry than is presently available.